Typically, one type of vehicle seat belt equipment consists of a retainer and a strap assembly. The retainer consists of an anchor connecting the retainer to the vehicle; a short strap or cable connected to the anchor; and a buckle connected to the short strap or cable. The strap assembly may be of two types: retractable or non-retractable. Both types of strap assemblies consist of an anchor connecting the strap assembly to the vehicle; the strap (retractable or non-retractable) connected to the anchor; and a tongue which mates with the buckle.
The need for securing unused strap assemblies is often encountered by vehicle operators and others. This need can arise in the front or back seats of vehicles. Oftentimes, the unused strap assembly lies loosely on the seat and it is not unusual for it to fall down between the seat cushions or become bunched up and twisted. To avoid this problem, retractable strap assemblies have been used to temporarily retract unused strap assemblies away from the seating area. Retractable strap assembles, however, are susceptible to jamming. Further, existing devices are not usually configured to be movable along the front face of the vehicle seat nor take advantage of the existing strap assembly tongue to secure the unused seat belt equipment.
Additionally, a need often arises to restrain light cargo loads placed in a vehicle's seat. Conventional seat belt equipment is not well adapted to such a use.
Therefore, in view of these needs and potential benefits to be enjoyed in these areas, the present invention has been designed and developed.